


Fool Sex Ideas

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 一些沙雕黄色废料成品





	1. 浴室

这件事倒没什么复杂的因果关系，一句话总结，就只是康纳忘记准备他的换洗衣物而已。  
他关上花洒，赤着脚打开那扇磨砂的玻璃幕门，好看的深棕色皮肤因为高温染上一层浅红，上面覆盖这一层薄薄的水雾。青年将湿透的头发向后撩去，透明水珠顺着那道曲线滴落在地板上。他有些嫌弃自己，因为没有关好窗户所以让冷风吹得他浑身发抖，也嫌弃这该死的地板因为寒冬而变得像是河上的坚冰。打湿的棕色头发顺势贴在青年脖颈之后，滴落的水珠顺着结实的背部滑落，最后沿着那条不可描述的长长缝隙，顿时间没了踪迹。  
康纳半恼的推开他的卧室门，在衣柜前犹豫几秒后拿着那套灰色的棉质睡衣就往浴室走去。地板上那一串串的湿脚印反着光，一去一会，延伸到了客厅正中央。一声清脆的响声打断了康纳的思维，他不知为何呆愣在原地，看着大门被缓缓推开。那个那个黑色公文包的，一身西装革履的，不正是自己的父亲海尔森肯威吗？  
他的父亲明显因为他而受了惊吓，灰蓝色的眼睛上下打量着自己儿子的裸体，似乎像是某位鉴赏家正在观赏展览品一般，毫无顾忌而且陶醉其中。康纳简直差点想把手中的衣物直接砸在海尔森脸上了，但是身体的应激反应却让他不自然的用那些衣物遮住了自己的老二。他恼羞成怒，毅然决然今晚绝不与海尔森多说一句话，于是便愤愤的转过身去，试图无视刚刚由自己主演的一场尴尬的哑剧。但是青年根本没有注意，自己将自己光裸着的背部全部展翔给身后的男人。略显纤细的腰肢和挺翘的臀部随着青年每一步的行走都在进行着美妙的运动，甚至因为身体本身无法忍耐的寒气而微微颤抖。  
海尔森一把把他拽进浴室，趁康纳措手不及之时将整扇门关上锁好。康纳愤怒的咧着牙试图反扑，却被海尔森一把捏住腰部。男人清楚他身体的每一寸，包括他的弱点，于是当那些修剪整齐的指甲在康纳的腰部飞舞时，他还是羞着脸拱起背部，就像是一只小狼崽试图讨好老狼从而获得食物一样乖顺。  
空气中弥漫着的小水珠像是烟雾，完全遮挡住海尔森的视线，他用嘴唇舔吻康纳湿透掉的颈窝，用舌头舔去那些汗珠和热水的混合体。狼崽的脸红了，不知道是因为闷热的空气还是因为老男人在他身上煽风点火。有那么一瞬间康纳甚至觉得头晕目眩，就连肺部的空气都是湿热的。直到海尔森将他翻过来抵在冷硬的瓷砖墙壁上，康纳才如梦初醒的反应过来，喉咙里像是发出危险的吼叫一般咒骂着，有力的手臂往后努力伸直，试图抓住花洒的金属部件，以寻求帮助好让自己逃离魔爪。  
然而这一徒劳之举偏偏迎来了灾祸。海尔森敏感的侧身躲避，却没曾想背部直接撞上花洒的金属柄。尖锐的痛感和冰凉刺骨的冷水一同袭来，让海尔森不禁打了个寒颤，下意识的抓住康纳的肩膀。这有点太用力了，康纳能够确保明天这里会留上一个大大的手印。身后忽然没了动静，康纳不解的回头查看，却觉得整个人都被用力挤压在墙上，胸膛和背部贴合后的双倍凉意让康纳喘息，他费力的回头看了看男人，却发现他上身的白色衬衫背部已经被全部打湿，只有胸前溅落到了一些小小的水滴，男人灰黑相间的发丝紧贴在脸上，红色束发丝带也因为沾水变为深红无力的耷拉在一遍，而那条裤子算是最幸运的，基本上没怎么受到水的印象，但是他的主人就不是这样了——棱角分明的脸上展现着冷漠的神情，一旁的水顺着脸颊滑至颚骨最后顺着下巴流到那该死的衬衫领口中。该死的，这总是让康纳想起他在床上对他的样子，而这一次也是如此。如果他今天真的放过了康纳，那么他肯定会在明天重新修改自己的名字。是的，海尔森肯威，这个该死的名字，让康纳又爱又恨，在气的咬牙切齿的同时，控制不住的投怀送抱。  
“别在这……”康纳挣扎起来，其一，他不想在浴室里和他的老父亲做爱；其二，他根本不想让海尔森以这种姿态和他做爱。男人的领带甚至都还没有完全解下来，虚虚的挂在海尔森的脖子上。他顶多也就是把自己的外套扔在沙发上，把自己的鞋子放到了鞋柜里。康纳不敢低头去看他是不是甚至还穿着双黑色棉袜——该死的，为什么他偏偏这个时候回来！  
海尔森把他的脸掰了过来和他接吻，一直僵直着的脖子起码也有了点舒缓的余地。康纳被这姿势别的喘不过气，只能扭着身子试图正面面向他的父亲，可是这看上去不可能了。海尔森的手狠狠捏住了康纳的乳头，开始用手指揉弄，在康纳因为那些细微的刺痛和快感而开始微微喘息时，他借助着花洒的流水将自己的一根手指塞进康纳的后面。  
“……嘿！”几乎是立刻做出了反应，干燥的手指即使是沾上了水也不能让康纳适应。这太干了，甚至还有些疼，但无论康纳疼了龇牙咧嘴，甚至于去咒骂他的父亲也无法让海尔森停下。男人只是一昧的将手指往里面伸展，用指腹磨蹭敏感的肠肉。康纳红着脸，弯着背部向后退，直到海尔森的指尖触碰到某个凸起部位，才让康纳停下了动作，让他因为承受不住的刺激而微微颤抖。  
但是海尔森始终都只是用了一根手指，根本没有继续添加的打算。康纳脸红的动着腰部，企图获得更多的摩擦，可是这也只不过是隔靴搔痒，海尔森显然不吃这一套。他让康纳的头抵在瓷砖墙面上，随后手指撤出半截。康纳能感觉到自己的后面正在拼命挽留海尔森，甚至开始收紧穴口不让手指完全撤出，不过康纳深知海尔森这人的习性，也知道他做事贯彻到底的习惯，于是只能低声恳求，好让海尔森大发慈悲。  
“认识到错误了？”海尔森贴在他的耳边说出这样的话，让康纳早已抬起头的阴茎又硬了几分。  
“……是的，父亲。”康纳自觉地回头去吻男人的嘴角，右手扶着墙，空余的左手绕到背后握住海尔森的手腕，将自己的手指也一同塞了进去。  
后来的过程一如所想，海尔森几乎是将他整个人顶穿。康纳被那股力量弄得踮起脚尖，湿漉漉的发丝聚拢在一起，小幅度的前后摇晃着，摆出几滴水溅在海尔森脸上。没有润滑剂，里面的紧致感甚至让海尔森有些吃痛。但是最难受的莫过于是康纳，被迫填满和扩张不完全所产生的酸胀感和被操弄敏感点的剧烈快感几乎让他腿软。他只能紧紧掐住海尔森的腰部，就像是暴风之中的旅人寻求到唯一的庇护所一般不肯轻易放手，可这却换来了海尔森低喘着的，更剧烈的抽插。  
他这辈子都不会适应的。  
等到海尔森好不容易从他体内退出来，康纳也算是松了一口气。扶着墙把半个身子都靠在上面，防止自己狼狈的滑倒在地上。海尔森站在一旁专心致志的褪去自己看上去十分不得体的衣物，把淋湿的衬衫和裤子全部扔进洗衣机里。他还没换上自己的睡袍，看上去也是嫌弃自己着个鬼样。康纳不爽的看着他，直到脱光的男人朝他走过来，这让他警惕的朝着墙角一缩。  
海尔森微微眯起眼睛，满意的看着男孩的腿之间缓缓流下的白浊和腹部的星星点点，傲慢的伸出自己的手指指着那里：“别告诉我你想带着这些爬上我的床。”  
“谁说我今晚要和你睡一起的？！”  
“哦，难道你不会吗？”海尔森用他那下流的语气暗示着康纳，但这也只是换来男孩的白眼而已。  
“先来后到。”康纳僵硬的吐出这两个字。“到外面等着。”  
“我不能站在这儿么？如你所见，外面很冷，而我也不是一个蠢到在客厅里裸奔的家伙。”  
康纳嘴角抽了抽，下意识不想去理会这个男人。他自顾自的拧开花洒，用温水冲洗掉自己身上两人留下的痕迹。他微微闭上眼睛，因为他知道那道炽热的眼神究竟来自于谁——海尔森，那个该死的家伙面不改色的看着他清洁自己，用白色的泡沫掩盖住显眼的精斑，然后冲洗干净。  
康纳把打湿的棕发向后撩，看着海尔森双手叉腰站在门前一脸玩味的看着他——这样他心中的不爽又增加了一分。于是他在海尔森准备清洗时故意站在原处，在听到海尔森抱怨“幼稚”后如同胜利的斗士一般露出一个微笑。  
水滴溅落在康纳身上，而他直接无视。在海尔森关上开关的时候推开了门，冷风迅速向里面窜去，害的两人不禁都打了个寒颤。  
康纳无奈的耸耸肩，在一旁的毛巾架上取下浴巾，顺带着扔给了海尔森一条。  
细致的擦拭着身上大滴的水珠，康纳根本没有注意到海尔森朝他走来。那双略显苍白的手抓住他的手腕向后一拽，白色浴巾的一角也被他攥在手里。康纳知道他想干什么，本想开口嘲讽却想起刚开始的那场乌龙事件，心里想着今天干脆就当个听话男孩算了，便没有反抗，仍由海尔森摆布。  
身后的男人带着低沉的笑意，一只手扶住康纳的腰部，另一只则开始帮助擦拭。虽说康纳的身材相较于同龄人来说过于壮实，但青年的胸肌确实可以用挺拔来形容。海尔森用白色的浴巾擦拭着胸前的流水，还不忘用粗糙的表面挑逗年轻人的乳头。康纳难耐的扭了扭已经酸涩的腰部，手臂上抬试图把那双在胸前煽风点火的双手推开，却不想男人先快他一步，将浴巾转移到身体两侧的皮肤上。那里不像某些女人如同绸缎一般纤细顺滑，也更不是什么粗制滥造的东西。那手感摸起来更像是海边的礁石，硬挺至极，却因为海浪的长期拍打而使表面变的顺滑。  
却没曾想，康纳直接一把推开了这个作恶多端的老男人。“够了。”他试图摆出一副傲慢无礼的样子，但是总觉得不像。他从海尔森手中夺回浴巾，随后踏到门外，一把关上了那扇门。  
也许这是康纳今天一天之内做过的最明智的决定。  
等待海尔森总算是整理完毕，将已经灰发随意束在脑后，推开他的卧室门时，果不其然看到康纳正乖顺的躺在那里，头发甚至被月光照射的发亮。男人黑着脸坐在床沿，伸出手陷入康纳的头发之中，果不其然摸了满手湿润。他极力抑制住自己把自家儿子拽起来丢到客厅沙发上的冲动，掀开被子的一角躺了进去。  
起码康纳的体温能让他不在难受。海尔森这样安慰着自己，转过头去看着紧闭眼睛的青年。“你这个蠢货。”心力憔悴的老父亲这样说道，但还是违和的在他的额头上印上一个吻。而康纳，早就因为海尔森的言辞而送给当事人一个白眼，随后翻了个身子，差点把海尔森的被子全部卷走。  
让他留在这里简直是添乱——海尔森把康纳从被单里面拽出来前内心的最后一句话。

End.


	2. weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 掌握住他的把柄，无论是欲望还是好奇心，这对你来说不算什么，但是对于他来讲就是一种疑问，一种折磨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随便写的，是纯爽文  
人物可能有点崩坏  
有血缘关系设定提前预警，现代的刺客圣殿au  
有求婚场面

和海尔森做爱真是一件甜蜜而又苦恼的事情，而这种两极化的思想已经早早地就在康纳那小小的脑袋里生根发芽。  
抛开他竟然违背现代社会常识伦理和自己的儿子上床不谈，海尔森无疑是优雅而致命的。作为Abstergo的现任CEO以及圣殿骑士团的大团长，海尔森完全可以做到前一秒穿着得体举着香槟与宾客攀谈，下一秒直接把枪塞进别人的嘴里让献血溅满一地。媒体上的他无数次出现在电视节目里、广播频道中以及万能的因特网上，带着标志性的笑容隐藏起他残忍的另一面。没人知道这位事业成功的肯威老爷竟然会过着双面人的生活，更别说他的另一面又是如此的富有权势——早在康纳加入刺客之前圣殿骑士团就早已掌握些许政权，更别说海尔森还是个圣殿骑士团大团长。  
这种人留着就是个威胁。阿基里斯曾这么对他说到，他就是恶魔降世，用自己隐藏的扭曲面在暗中操控一切。康纳应该不暇思索的杀死他，把袖剑刺进他的喉咙让鲜血喷涌而出沾在他的衣服和圣殿骑士团的戒指上。或者说，康纳最起码要抓住他的把柄，这样一来康纳便有了优势来对付这位圣殿骑士的领头羊。  
只可惜总所周知海尔森没有把柄。无所不能的圣殿骑士团大团长早已把心思完全投入他那该死的事业上，并且有了显著的效果——光是从刺客组织现在的这种颓败模样就可以看得出来。为了刺客，康纳必须竭尽所能的去完成这些要求。  
好消息是，现在的康纳确实找到了海尔森的把柄，而坏消息是，那把柄就是他自己。  
每每当他忍着腰部的酸痛从海尔森的床上爬起来的时候他都会想自己是不是真的做出了正确的选择，海尔森是个圣殿骑士同时也是他父亲，康纳是刺客更是他儿子。康纳心知肚明自己与对方的血缘关系却还是任由两人互相在床上撕咬留下血印，这只能说明他陷得太深——  
不，才不是。康纳咬着牙这么对自己说到，同时对自己拥有这种想法而感到恶心。海尔森只不过把他当成情妇，而他也是在利用他。或许用这种方式他可以轻而易举接近海尔森，窃取资料甚至是暗杀。哪怕阿基里斯知道后会永远会歇斯底里的咒骂他，但起码他的这种行为给他换来了靠近海尔森的机会。  
在做爱的过程之中康纳总是会紧抿嘴唇，把声音全部闷在嗓子里。海尔森一开始并不在意，只是一昧的从他的背后进入他的身体。可是时间长了次数多了海尔森就开始对康纳的反应不满意了。他会故意变化姿势好让自己能进的更深以此逼出康纳的喘息声，每每当他听到时都会莫名其妙的出现满足感——  
然而这本来对双方都有利的纯粹肉体关系就这样终结在一个忽如其来的吻里。  
那天他们刚刚做完，康纳穿好衣服不经意的扭头就看见海尔森侧躺在床上——他身上披着一件白色的衬衫，昏暗的光线遮住了他的皱纹却染白了他的头发，而他海灰色的双眼如同风暴来临的百慕大一般似乎要将康纳吸入。康纳盯着那双美丽的如同塞壬一般的眼睛看入了迷，而海尔森也有了动作。他抓住康纳的下巴强硬的拉过去在他的嘴上留下一个咬吻，力度大到简直可以出血。  
从此之后，事情开始变的一发不可收拾。  
海尔森的嘴唇比他想象中的更为冰凉。这是他在品尝多次后得出的结论，他不知道是因为海尔森的年龄问题还是是别的一些因素而导致，但起码他知道两人在此之后的交欢时海尔森永远是一反常态的热情。他开始照顾康纳的身体，帮助康纳撸动他的阴茎索取快感，而康纳也一步步的沦陷于此。  
海灰色的双眼就是大洋之上的无尽漩涡，塞壬的歌声吸引无知的水手靠近，毫不犹豫的跳下去，直到被墨蓝色的海水完全覆盖。  
直到有一次康纳意识到自己在没有抚慰一下自己的小兄弟就被海尔森顶的射出来时他才明白大事不妙。但是显然为时已晚，海尔森在身后拥着他陷入浅眠，肩膀上甚至还有淡淡的牙印。  
这不对，康纳。  
清醒一点，康纳。  
快点离开。  
脑袋这么想，但是身体不一定这么做。康纳叹了一口气，翻了个身子将海尔森的头揽进怀里紧紧抱住，海尔森的鼻息打在他赤裸的胸膛上激起一阵痒意。康纳的双手陷进那灰色的发丝里，感受到阵阵凉意。直到某个老男人忍不住情绪偷偷笑了一声，康纳才羞愤的推开他，涨红着脸扭头过去睡觉了。  
每每他们滚上床时海尔森都会想方设法的变换体位好让自己进的更深。康纳知道那是因为海尔森喜欢看他那失控的表情。身经百战的刺客被触碰到敏感点时展现出来的方方面面都像个青涩的处子，如同从未被他人开拓过一般的迷茫但是紧致。海尔森喜欢他那高潮时失神的状态，而康纳也迷上了海尔森在抱紧他是眼中流露出的浓厚欲望。  
这种状态一直持续到他们决裂。  
海尔森其实早就知道了他们的父子关系——除去圣殿和刺客带来的两人之间不可磨合的矛盾让他们彻底破裂，血缘之间的联系也在无时无刻不折磨着康纳。他们相似的基因在断裂的悬崖上支起一条残破不堪的木板桥，稍有不慎就会坠落深渊。因此两人只能站在对岸相望，没人敢往前走上一步。  
在最后的决战之前，他们没有见过一次面，甚至在日常生活中提起过一次对方。  
海尔森是个圣殿骑士，狡猾奸诈如同狐狸一般的圣殿骑士团大团长。而他康纳是个刺客，就应该在这个残忍的男人掐住他脖子时恶狠狠的把袖剑捅进他的脖子。但是康纳没有，他放弃反抗，因为他知道他对对方仍旧拥有感情。  
血浓于水，更别说他们之间的关系又是如此的特殊。  
恍惚之中康纳似乎晕了过去，而这感觉却让他想起他与海尔森做爱到断片时的些许经历。当他回过神来时海尔森会躺在他的身边玩弄亲吻他的头发，沉浸在康纳显得有些茫然的无害表情中。而这时的康纳会不由自主的凑上前去贴上海尔森的嘴唇，等待着海尔森伸出舌头加深他们的吻。  
而当他这次醒来时明显他没这个待遇。  
他被海尔森强制安排在医院内等待伤好。被限制在病床上的刺客什么都做不了，只能被动的看着时间一分一秒的流逝。康纳每次都会在半夜时分看着窗外的景色发呆，思索为什么海尔森会这么对待他这个头号敌人。  
而就在康纳伤口完全好转马上就要批准出院的前一天，海尔森自己一个人来到了康纳的病房探视。  
不由分说一个黑色的小盒子就那样砸在康纳头上。康纳吃痛的叫出声，刚想开骂就注意到海尔森一反讥讽常态，平静的看着他。他不由得拿起这个盒子打开，呆滞的看着里面的那一枚闪着银光的戒指。  
“本来是准备给你的，但是就在那一天我知道了你是我儿子。”海尔森说的轻巧但是长眼睛的都知道他在强忍尴尬。康纳明显不明白海尔森的话中话，他用眼神质问他父亲，希望得到一个结果。  
“订婚戒指，专门定制的。”承受不住压力的海尔森终于道出事情，脸色明显有些苍白，“本来我想和你求婚。”  
“这……”康纳明显不敢相信海尔森的说辞，但是手上的盒子确实是沉甸甸的让康纳明白他根本不是在做梦。  
“而现在你知道我是个刺客也知道我是你儿子，那你为什么……”  
“戒指不能浪费。”十分没有说服力的回答，“毕竟我这个做父亲的什么义务都没尽到，还差点把你杀了。”他说着重新盖上康纳手中的盒子。“我能给你留下的也就这玩意了。没准哪天你要是遇上心仪的人了还能把这个给他。”  
康纳愣了愣，但还是笑了几声。“只要是我心仪的人都可以给这个对吗?”  
“你……”  
话音未落盒子就直接落在了海尔森的手里。老男人挑了挑眉，有些不敢置信的看着康纳。  
“所以，现在赶快拿着它向我求婚——你说过的只要是我心仪的人都可以，而现在那人就是你。”康纳干笑几声。满意的看着海尔森头一次露出这种震惊至极的神情，在他目光之下亲自把那枚戒指戴在他的中指上。  
这下可好，海尔森反倒成他的把柄了。不过这也不赖，不是吗?

End.


End file.
